clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fanon Characters Halloween Special 2010!
Fanon Characters Halloween Special 2010! is the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki's second annual Halloween special, based with the Fanon characters! If you haven't read last year's special, then go here. Every year, there will be a Halloween special, based with the Fanon characters. Everybody can participate and help in making the story (if not finished already)! They all get together for Halloween, and decide to go to Club Penguin for this year's Halloween... but will everything happen as they planned? Happy Halloween! Chapter 1: Happy Halloween It was just past 11pm on October 30, 2010, and Ninjinian, DJ Crow, Akiza Atlus, Mayor Crepsley, Administrator Kai and Yusei were all walking into the deep and dark forest in New Club Penguin, waiting for the Antarctican-guests to arrive for this year's Halloween gathering. DJ Crow had his DJ set strapped to his back, while carrying a box of fireworks, Ninjinian held a box of matches and a telephone, while the rest either walked or had decoration boxes with them. "Um gettin' tired," said Mayor Crepsley as he lagged behind with his boxes of decorations. "Come on, we have to hurry! They're arriving!" muffled DJ Crow. The telephone that Ninjinian was hold rung. "Hello?" - there was a muffled amount of chat coming from the other side of the phone, while Ninjinian replied "mmhmm" every 5 seconds. He closed the phone. "It was Sancho" he said before Crow could ask. "They've landed at the airport and are getting their stuff into the jeeps, bruva. They'll be here in ...." he murmured "cookies" and licked his beak as he checked his watch... "half an hour!" "Then let's get to it!" said Akiza. They took a box from Crepsley as he collapsed and started decorating the trees. "What can we do?" asked Yusei. "I know! Bounce there while I lick your fur!" said Administrator Kai. "Urrgghhh, stop Kai!" wailed Yusei. After some minutes, Akiza said: "Well, everything is set. We just have to wait..." 22 minutes later... "Done!" said DJ Crow, after having to put up the Halloween banner three times because it kept falling. Eventually he settled to add tape to the ends so that it didn't fall again. The phone rang. Ninj picked it up. With no hello, Sancho said: "We've packed up at the airport and are almost there. I can see the forest. Pick up your binoculars and see if you can see us." Ninjinian dropped the phone and picked up his binoculars, then retrieved the phone. "Y'ep, I can see you... and you're getting closer by the minute, brother!" "You can say that again!" Ninj let go of the phone as it disconnected, including the binoculars. "COOKIES! You almost gave me a glance of the Underworld, boys!" He stopped breathing heavily. "Right, let's tick off everybody off the list." Chapter 2: Party Planning As Ninjinian was just done greeting his brother he hear the phone ring again. He heard pocket noises and a screaming kid in the background. He said "Who may I be speaking to?" A gasp, a chair falling backward, and a scream came out muffled from the pocket noises. "Who may I'' be speaking to??????" "Umm, my name Ninjinian. And, you are?" "You're the Ninjinian???" "Yes, and you are?!?!" "YOU ARE ''THE NINJNINIAN" "AND YOU ARE?!?!" "Oh, my name is Manbu3" "And, why did you call me?" "I didn't" "Wazzup Ninj?" "Umm, I gotta go" Cookies saw the pie in the background and screamed! "Who is that?" "Uh nobody" "Where are you?" "My house at a halloween party!" Ninj hung up. "That was terrible" "Who was it?" asked Cookies. "I guess his name is Manbu3, we've better get decorating." They started decorating. The phone rang again. Ninjninian picked up the phone "Hello?" "Hi! I'm Pop Cat" "Pop Cat?" "Nevermind that. Im coming soon" "Ok then" Ninj hung up Chapter 3: Split Trick-or-Treating Chapter 4: Welcome to Club Penguin Chapter 5: The Dark Chamber Chapter 6: Halloweenie Chapter 7: Spooky World Insert formula here Category:Stories Category:Events Category:Wiki Events Category:Halloween Category:Holidays